A Thousand Years
by Zelink4eva123
Summary: Poor Zelda Avalon is left alone with two kids on her own for who knows how long. With the help of her Sister-in-law will she managed to stay on her feet? Will her family members off at war com back? a Veteran's Day Tribute, Zelink, Oneshot AU


**I know Veterans day was a loooooooong time ago, but I'm posting this here cause I've been told it's good and it's definitely on of my best works.**

**I hope you like it as much or even more then I do~  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Tayra and Landon, the rest are Nintendo's.  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

A Thousand Years

Veterans Day Tribute

**One Month Before:**

"_Tell me again why you asked me to come over here…" Midna asked Zelda, clearly annoyed with her friend. She looked up at Zelda and saw Zelda's face pale in color._

"_Cause I need you to look after the kids…" Zelda whispered as she stared in horror at the letter in her hands._

"_Zel, are you okay?" Midna asked, getting worried, for the fact that Zelda looked like a ghost._

"_I… I just need you to take care of the kids… I have to run by the bank to… uh…" Zelda's voice trailed off as her little two year old girl, Tayra, tugged on her leg._

"_Mommy? Why do you look scared? Are you okay?" she started to as and caught her other little four year old, Landon's attention._

"_Mom?" he asked, "What?"_

"_Oh it's nothing, I need to go for a few minutes. In the mean time, Aunt Midna will be taking care of you." she smiled, but her smile was forced, lifeless. It didn't show a single hint of happiness._

"_Okay, mommy. Be safe!" her little girl shouted and then turned and ran off with her little doll._

_Zelda nodded and stood back up, Landon watching her tentatively with stern eyes._

"_It's not dad is it?" he asked as Zelda grabbed her purse._

_Zelda sighed and bent back down to look at her little boy. "Your dad is fine. Nothing's wrong…"_

_Landon looked at her, obviously still not convinced. "Okay… when is he coming home then?"_

_Zelda froze._

"_Um… not for another few years I'm afraid…" she whispered, her grip on her purse handle growing tighter._

_Landon nodded slowly as he turned back around to start coloring in his coloring book._

"_Quite a smart one you got there… You and Link must be so proud…"_

_Zelda stood back up and tried to swallow down he tears that were about to fall. "Well, he left shortly after Landon was born… he doesn't really know much about him…"_

"_You haven't written to him about them?" Midna asked, shocked._

"_No…" her voice began to shake. "He doesn't even know about Tayra…" Zelda whispered as she walked to the hook next to the door to the garage and grabbed the keys to her mustang. "I mean, I have, but I'm sure he never got them…"_

"_What makes you say that?" Midna asked, her eyes widening. "He's not dead, is he?!"_

_Zelda shot Midna a look. "Of course not! He's fine from what I've heard. I gotta go. I'll see you later."_

_With that, Zelda opened the door, slammed it behind her, jumped in her car, and drove away._

"_Aunt Midna! Aunt Midna! Is mommy okay?" Tayra called, running in and tugging on Midna's knee length black dress._

_Midna looked down at the little one and smiled. "She's fine, and she'll be back soon."_

"_And dad?" Landon asked, leaning on the door frame to the doorway from the kitchen to the living room._

"_I… I don't know…" Midna whispered, looking down._

_Landon looked to the ground as well and Tayra frowned._

"_Who is "daddy"?" she asked, genuinely confused about the concept of having a dad._

"_He's a man who loves your mother and loves her so much that he married her, and the two of them had you and Landon." Midna explained._

"_I bet I love mommy more then this "daddy" does!" Tayra shouted and stomped her foot on the ground._

_Midna slightly giggled and picked Tayra up. "I think it's nap time for you…"_

"_Nooooo! No! I don't like nap time!" She screamed and began crying._

"_Shhhhhhhh, Tayra, you have to have nap time, or else you will feel bad all day." Midna said, trying to shush the little two year old._

"_Noooo!" she refused._

"_Do it for mommy? To say you love her?" Midna asked, trying to get her to go to sleep._

_Tayra quickly stopped crying and looked at Midna. "Yeah! I'll show mommy I love her more then this "daddy" you and Landon keep talking about!"_

_Midna laughed and put the little girl in her crib._

_Soon the little one fell asleep and Midna walked into the kitchen and spotted the letter Zelda had been reading when her mood turned from joyful to grim._

_She walked over to the kitchen island and picked it up and began to read what it said._

_As she continued on she started to get a really bad feeling…_

_She had read on of these before… it was a letter to inform you if someone had died in the war… She remembered getting one after her dad had deceased._

_She continued reading until she turned white and she almost screamed in agony at the last sentence of the letter._

"_We are sorry to inform you, but Sheik and Daphnis have been killed in a plane crash."_

_Midna began to cry and she crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash. Her husband and father-in-law… no wonder Zelda was so upset._

"_Aunt Midna?"_

_Midna turned to see Landon standing there with a coloring book in his left hand and crayons in his right._

"_Are you okay?" he asked, stepping closer._

_Midna nodded and bent down his height. "I'm fine kiddo." she sniffed and ruffled his hair._

"_It's not dad, is it…?" Landon asked, in a monotone._

_Midna shook her head. "No, dad's fine."_

"_Then what's wrong?" Lanon asked, once again in a lifeless monotone voice._

"_Nothing… Let's just go to the living room and watch Mickey Mouse Treehouse or something." Midna said, standing up and heading to the kitchen._

"_It's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, not Mickey Mouse Treehouse!" Landon wined and Midna smirked._

'_Works every time…' she thought to herself and inwardly she laughed._

**Present day:**

"Moooooooooooooooom!" the soon-to-be seven year old Tayra yelled.

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaat?" Zelda called back as she stirred the ingredients for Tayra's birthday cake.

"Landon wont give me back my dolly!" she cried as Landon shouted in his defense, "She started it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID. NOT."

"DID. TOO."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU." Zelda screamed at them as she ran into the living room.

The nine year old Landon threw Tayra's old doll across the room and then proceeded with watching Ben 10.

"That's it, Tayra, come here." Zelda said in a threatening tone.

"But momma-"

_*Ding Dong*_

Zelda sighed, turning around and heading to the door. She unlocked the door and looked back at the kids to make sure they weren't going wild.

She slowly opened it and she looked up at the person, no… people on front of her…

"SHEIK?" Zelda's eyes widened at the sight of her brother and Midna standing on her porch.

"Hey lil sis." Sheik smiled and ruffled Zelda's hair.

Zelda stared at him in disbelief and soon ran into his arms and the two embraced.

"I thought… I thought…" Zelda stuttered, slightly pulling away from him, staring him in the eye.

"I'm alive… I survived, all thanks to… to… dad…"

Zelda's eyes began to form tears and she hugged her brother tighter. "He… He didn't make it, did he?" Zelda sniffed and wiped the salt water from her face as new little drops fell from her eyes.

Sheik was still for a moment and then suddenly started to nod his head and look down.

They stood in silence for a while until…

"MOMMA! MOMMA! HE CHANGED THE CHANEL WHILE I WAS WATCHING GOOD LUCK CHARLIE!"

Zelda sighed and stepped back.

"Please you two, come in…" Zelda sighed as she turned to the Living room. "LANDON CHANGE IT BACK!"

"But I was-"

"NOW."

She heard the noise change as Sheik and Midna stepped into the entrance hall, and she sighed again.

"Link told me you only had one kid…" Sheik whispered and Zelda turned to face him.

"Well… you see…" Zelda laughed nervously and sighed, "Things changed…"

"Obviously…" Sheik laughed as Tayra ran up to Zelda, Landon not far behind.

"Mommy! Who is that person?" Tayra asked as Zelda picked her up.

"This is your Uncle Sheik! You know, he's my brother like Landon is yours." Zelda smiled and sniffed as she tried to stop her nose from running.

"Mom?" Landon called from behind her as the four pairs of eyes looked at him.

"What?" she asked as Sheik wrapped his arm around Midna's shoulders.

"I thought he was dead…" Landon said as he closed his 3DS.

Zelda laughed nervously. "So did I…"

"SO UNCLE SHEIK IS A ZOMBIE?!" Tayra screamed in horror.

"Noooo, No, Tayra. The Military just thought that Uncle Sheik was dead, but he really survived.

"Hey, Zel." Sheik said trying to get her attention.

She looked over to him as Tayra tried to comprehend her mother's words.

"Did you really think a little plane crash could get rid of me?" he smirked as Midna kissed him on the cheek.

Zelda laughed and put Tayra down. "I should have known better…"

"Yes you should have." Sheik said like a smart alec and he moved his arm from Midna's shoulders and wrapped his arm around Zelda's.

Landon looked at him mother curiously. "What about dad?"

Zelda's expression grew grim and she looked to Sheik.

"He's fine." Sheik answered. "Although, I did hear he got shot in he shoulder."

Zelda's face began to turn pale again. "Anywhere else?"

Sheik looked down and bit his bottom lip. "Um… he did break him right leg and left arm, but that was a few weeks ago so I think he's fine."

Zelda nodded and then something dawned on her. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Sheik shook his head. "That's why I'm home. I did break a few bones, but they are all better now. They don't let you come home injured or sick."

Zelda nodded and looked down a Landon who was frowning at the ground.

"When he's better… will he come home like you Uncle Sheik?" Landon asked, looking up at Sheik hopefully.

"There's no telling… They could keep him for another few years or so." he responded with a frown.

Zelda's heart dropped and she laid her head on Sheik's shoulder.

"I hope he comes home soon."

**Two and a half years later:**

_*Ding Dong*_

Zelda sighed and put down the book she was reading.

She was about to get up when she heard Tayra run to the front door and open it.

"Who are you?" Zelda heard Tayra ask.

Zelda quickly got up and ran to the door.

"I'm terribly sorry Sir, I should have been watching her and…"Zelda paused and stepped up right behind Tayra.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Zelda. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

Zelda looked at the man and smiled. "I'm fine, thank you for wondering."

The man nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry about your loss… I heard all about it in the paper and I just wanted to make sure you were handling it well."

Zelda sighed and frowned. "I'm still trying to pull through, but I'm fine at the moment."

"Mommy!" Tayra shouted trying to get Zelda's attention. "Who is that?!"

Zelda looked down at her little nine year old and smiled. "This is Mr. Shad. He's a good friend of mine."

"Who is he talking about?" Tayra asked, looking at Shad.

"Oh, no one." Zelda laughed nervously. "Now why don't you go and play with your Barbie dolls?"

"Right!" Tayra laughed as she ran off to her room.

Zelda watched her run off and she giggled. "Oh, she's quite a mess."

"I bet…" Shad laughed. "Well, since you're doing fine, I'll leave you be, I gotta get to work anyway."

Zelda looked at him and nodded. "Alright, good to see you again Shad."

"Yeah…" he sighed, making his way to his car.

Zelda slowly closed the door behind her and locked it.

She made her way to the kitchen slowly as she tried to forget their conversation.

"Why did he have to bring it up…" Zelda whispered as she went to get herself a drink.

"Why did it have to be her…" Zelda whispered again, her hands balling up into a fist.

"Mom…?"

Zelda turned to see Landon and Tayra looking at her. "Why did what have to be who?"

Zelda sighed. "Your dad's sister…"

"Aunt Saria?! She's gone?!" Tayra asked, starting to panic.

Zelda froze as Landon looked down and frowned.

"Y-Yes…" she answered.

"And Daddy's okay, right?" Tayra asked with hopeful eyes.

Zelda opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Is he…" Landon started to ask but Zelda cut him off.

"He's not dead, no, he's… He's gone missing…"

"Missing!? Noo! Daddy!" Tayra cried and ran into Landon's arms.

Zelda sighed and walked over to the two no-so-little ones and hugged them.

"He'll be… Okay…" Zelda whispered, getting choked on her tears.

**Six Months Later:**

"Mom!" Landon called from upstairs.

Zelda sighed and looked to her son who was coming down the stairs. "What?"

"One of Tay's friends broke my 3DS stylis!" Landon cried, holding it up for her to see.

"I'm sorry Landon, just tell them to leave you alone." Zelda said. "And if they don't, I'll take care of it."

Landon nodded and ran up the steps. "My mom said if you don't leave me alone that you would get in big trouble, so leave me alone!"

Zelda giggled and walked into her room and laid down the laundry on her unmade bed.

She slowly walked back to the Living Room and laid down on the couch and covered herself up with her favorite blanket.

Even though it was just a blanket she's had for years on end, it never stops smelling like him.

No matter how many times she washes it, it always smells like him.

Zelda closed her eyes and she was surprised to see her husband standing in front of her.

He was smiling like he always did and he slowly pulled her into his sweet embrace she remembered all to well.

He slowly pulled away just far enough so that she could his eyes, just as blue as always.

He slowly leaned in and his eyes began to close and the image became blurrier and blurrier until soon enough, it was just white.

_*Ding Dong*_

Zelda's eyes slowly opened and she heard five pairs of feet run down the stairs.

She slowly sat up as she heard the door open.

"Yes?" she heard Tayra and her friends asked the person at the door.

She couldn't make out what the person said, but it sounded like an apology.

"Who are you trying to find?" Tayra asked as Zelda heard Landon walking down the stairs as well.

She faintly heard the voice, but she understood what he or she said. "I was looking for a Zelda Avalon, some people told me this was it, but it seems-"

"You mean mommy?" Tayra jumped in and Zelda saw Landon freeze at the sight of the person at the door.

"Mommy! Some man is at the door looking for you!" Tayra called as her and her friends ran to the Living room and started to pull Zelda out of bed.

Zelda laughed, got up, fixed her hair, and walked to the door as the little nine and ten year olds followed.

Zelda made it to then door and she looked up at the person who stood before her.

"L… L-L… Link…?!" she got out as he smiled and stepped closer to her.

"My my, you look just as beautiful as ever." he complemented and she stepped even closer to him.

"I… I thought… I thought I'd never see you again…" she whispered as her hand reached up and caressed her husbands cheek.

"Silly little Zelda, did you really think I'd leave you forever?" Link chuckled as Zelda finally broke and she leaped on top of him.

Landon walked past all the girls to get a better look at the scene that played before him.

"Dad?"

Zelda continued to hug him tightly as Link looked up and spotted Landon out of the group of little girls.

Link gave a soft smile as the 11 year old got in front of all the little girls.

The faint sobbing of Zelda could be heard as the little girls started whispering to one another.

"You guys head upstairs to my room, I'll be there in just a second..." Tayra told her friends and the all headed to the stairs.

Tayra turned back and began studying the scene that played before her, though she was having a hard time comprehending what was happening.

Landon stared up at his father, his eyes sparkling. "Da-Daddy?"

"Hey little L... Well, I guess you're not that little anymore..." Link forced a smile, his son living proof of how long he was gone.

"You're Daddy?" Tayra asked, catching Link's attention.

Link swallowed down the lump in his throat. The little nine year old he didn't even know but felt so close to already studied him carefully.

"Why did you leave mommy and Landon?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"Shut up Tayra." Landon spat at her.

Tayra glared at her brother as she walked up to him. "You shut up!"

Landon's eyes narrowed and he looked her in the eye. "Whatever…"

Zelda ignored the two little ones as she cried while in the warmth of Link's warm embrace.

"I... I missed you so much Link... I love you, I love you so much..." Zelda cried as Link rubbed her back softly.

"I love you, too... With all my heart and soul." Link said to her as she pulled away slightly to look into his deep blue eyes.

They continued to stand there like that until Zelda couldn't take it any longer. Her hunger for him got the best of her as she crashed her lips down on his.

At the touch of her lips, Link regained the warm, joyful feeling he thought he'd never feel again. He started to kiss her back, and shortly after began to deepen the kiss.

Zelda clung onto him tighter as he deepened the kiss, not wanting to stop the sensation for anything else in the world.

In the mean time, Tayra and Landon proceeded with their glares at each other, totally oblivious to the scene playing before them.

Link slowly pulled away to catch his breath and looked deep into his beautiful wife's eyes.

Zelda felt real disappointed that he pulled away until she felt his lips on hers again.

Zelda moved her hands from his shoulders to his hair as he hugged her tighter to him.

Tayra and Landon continued to glare, until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

After a while of debating in his mind, Link ran his tongue along Zelda's bottom lip and shortly after, she granted him access.

Tayra and Landon spotted Tayra's friends all turned the corner to the living room and they all suddenly froze in shock.

Tayra and Landon quickly turned around to spot their parents kissing in the doorway of the house.

Tayra silently shooed everyone away to give them privacy as she mouthed "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Landon rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling.

All the kids ran upstairs and to their rooms, all but Tayra.

"Glad to have you back… Daddy…" she whispered as she saw her mother let him in and led him to the Living room.

She smiled and then turned to head up the stairs, until she heard, "Since when did we have two children?"

* * *

**Soooo? How'd I do?**

**I have been thinking about adding more to it, but I don't know...  
**

**I might make it multi-chapter, but it won't be a long one and it won't be coming for a while...  
**

**I really do wanna know how I did, good, bad, great, horrible?  
**

**And isn't Tayra adorable? ;D  
**


End file.
